This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-64579, filed on Nov. 1, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front automotive reinforcement structure for distributing impact force, and more particularly to a front automotive reinforcement structure for distributing impact force adapted to distribute impact applied to front of an automobile to the sides thereof to thereby reinforce a shock-absorbing function relative to the shock and to limit injuries to passengers at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a high speeding automobile, in a collision, there are structures for effectively absorbing and dispersing shock applied from various directions to maximally avoid distortion and breakage of the automobile, and to maximally prevent injuries of passengers while the automobile collides other automobiles or objects.
The main object of prior art shock absorption/dispersion structures is to prevent shock applied to the engine area equipped with principal apparatuses such as an engine, transmission and the like, which comprises the front part of an automobile, from being forced into the inside of the automobile, and adopts a system for effectively absorbing and dispersing the shock or impact applied through the dash panel constituting a border between the front part of the automobile and the driver""s seat.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a dash panel (D) for effectively absorbing and dispersing shock upon impact, where the dash panel (D) includes left and right front side members for supportively fixing the panel (D), lower portions constituting left and right sides of the panel (D) for being fixedly welded to upper member 1 supporting the upper side of lower member 2 and for supporting the sides thereof by lateral member 4.
At this location, between the upper member 1 and the front side rear lower member 2, there is a lower reinforcing member 3 as a support along its contour for reinforcing the strength thereof.
When a shock is applied by a lateral front collision of an automobile, the applied shock front (F) is absorbed by engine (E) and the like at the engine area, as illustrated in FIG. 2, whereby the shock is initially absorbed and dispersed by a vertically divided force transmitted to an opposite lateral portion thereof, such that an initial weakened pressure (F1) is transmitted to a portion of the dash panel (D) dividing the engine area and the interior of the automobile.
Successively, the initial weakened pressure (F1) of shock force (F) delivered to the dash panel (D) is again absorbed by members 1, 2 and 3 and lateral member 4 to disperse same outside of the automobile via an external dispersing force (Fm), thereby allowing only the second decreased pressure (F2) to be transmitted into the interior of the automobile.
However, there is a problem in that, although the initial shock (F) is sequentially weakened in pressure thereof through the engine area and the dash panel (D) to thereafter travel toward the interior of the automobile, the dispersed and absorbed degree of the shock may not always prevent injuries to the passengers, and members 1, 2 and 3 are severely damaged by the initial weakened pressure (F1) of the shock (F).
Another problem is that the external dispersing force (Fm) from the initial weakened pressure (F1) which is decreased in force by being dispersed and absorbed by the lateral member 4 does not have a great effect, and the second weakened pressure (F2) absorbed by the members 1, 2 and 3 and delivered toward the interior of the automobile is relatively greater than the external dispersing force (Fm), making it unable to effectively absorb and distribute the applied impact force.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a front automotive reinforcement structure for distributing impact force applied to a dash panel toward interior and exterior of an automobile and to weaken the impact force transmitted to the inside of the automobile, thereby preventing injuries to passengers and deformation of the dash panel.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a front automotive reinforcement structure for distributing impact force, wherein a lower portion constituting the left and right sides of a dash panel fixedly supported by a front side member portion is fixedly welded to upper member supporting an upper part of lower member and a lateral portion thereof is supported by lateral member, whereas, between upper member and lower member, there is a support for the lower reinforcing member along the shape thereof while a dash lower side reinforcing member is supported by welding to the lower member and to the inner side of the dash panel.